Ingatkah?
by lampion malam
Summary: "Aku senang dapat menjadi sahabatmu yang berarti." #MoBFaFB2015 Prompt 21 & 49


**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Ingatkah?**

.

Full poetry style, sho-ai alert!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

For Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015

Prompt: 21 (Tears) & 49 (Memories)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Apa kau ingat?

Ketika kau mengetuk kacamataku hanya untuk mencuri perhatianku?

Kau mengenggam tanganku ketika aku menangis?

Tersenyum lembut,

Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja,

Ketika aku memikirkan waktu yang terus berjalan dan mengikis kebahagiaan kita bersama,

Kau mengatakan ...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ayo kita buat kebahagiaan sebanyak mungkin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sebelum kita tidak bisa saling memandang satu sama lain seperti sekarang!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maaf Fang, aku tahu ini berat bagimu."

Gadis berkacamata bundar menepukku lembut. Ia memayungiku dengan payung hitamnya, memendung rinai hujan yang menghujami tubuh kami. Ia memandangku sesaat prihatin.

"Kalau kau tahu, sebaiknya kau menjauh daripada jengkel melihatku seperti ini."

Gadis itu mendesah mendengar jawabanku. Ia memalingkan kedua iris mata almondnya. Masih mempererat kedua tangannya pada tangkai payung, perlahan ia majukan ke depan.

"Pakailah, aku punya payung cadangan. Aku tidak mau menganggumu."

"Kau baik sekali Ying."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau butuh pelampiasan, aku akan hadir untukmu. Telepon nanti ke kontak ponselku, oke?"

Aku menerima payung yang ia sodorkan, dan ia mundur untuk mencari payung lain yang ia katakan tadi.

"Aku permisi, Fang."

"Pergilah," sahutku tanpa melengoknya sekalipun. Mataku masih kufokuskan menatap nisan dimana tanahnya tengah basah. Dikelilingi kuburan lain saat sepia tau hujan pun aku tidak takut.

Perasaanku saat ini dipenuhi rasa bersalah, takut, dan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tahu menangis dapat membuatmu lebih baik. Bayi menangis karena tidak bisa berbicara. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita sampaikan tapi ingin kita perlihatkan, jalan satu-satunya hanya dengan menangis kan?"_

Tangan besar itu mengusap rambut acakku lembut. Disamping suara isakan kecil menemani, 'dia' masih bisa menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Untuk menenangkanku.

" _Ayolah tidak apa berbuat salah. Disaat mereka mulai mengasinganmu, aku akan ada untukmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menganggap semua ucapan bahagia hanya tong kosong dimana akan terlupakan saat kedua pihak saling membenci.

Tapi semua perkataanmu mampu menyihirku untuk tenang.

Suara tangisku semakin menjadi. Aku merasa hidup kembali, disamping aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatku hidupku berarti. Begitu perih.

Gemerisik hujan sempat membuyarkan bisikannya di telingaku. Namun itu terdengar sangat jelas bagiku, yang begitu dekat dengan mulutnya.

Terdengar pilu. Begitu bergetar, menyayat hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu tidak ada kebahagiaan kekal di bumi ini.

Semua senyuman akan menjadi kesedihan. Suka menjadi duka. Begitu pahitnya peraturan Tuhan untuk makhluk-Nya yang ia ciptakan.

Saat semua kenangan bahagia bangkit, menceritakan semua kesenangan antar dua insan sebelum akhir mereka akan berpisah. Waktu telah mendentangkan durasi menghembuskan napas telah habis, memanggil salah satu pihak kedua orang yang berbahagia itu. Malaikat pencabut nyawa hanya bisa menutup hati ketika melaksanakan tugas dari peringatan sang waktu.

Semua, Tuhan telah mengaturnya sebaik mungkin. Walau pihak manusia meragukan kebajikannya, Ia konsisten menetapkan aturannya.

" _Aku senang dapat menjadi sahabatmu yang berarti."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku kembali menatap nisan yang ada di depanku. Masih memegang payung hitam yang dipinjamkan teman sekelasku, Ying, aku hanya bisa diam. Memutar semua memori apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku, dan semua itu membuatku sempat tersenyum—

—dan semua senyuman itu hilang ketika aku menyadari 'jenis' memori itu takkan diperbanyak kembali.

'Jenis' ... aku dan pria bertopi jingga.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Aku meraung walau getaran suaraku tenggelam dengan derasnya hujaman hujan. Tubuhku semakin menggigil karena bukan lagi dari menahan rasa dingin udara siang ini. Aku masih mempererat tangkai payung, walau kini kedua lenganku aku lipat untuk memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

.

.

.

Apakah ini benar-benar akhir aku bersamanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun meninggal karena melindungi temannya dari tembakan teroris.**

 **Tersangka sudah diamankan, namun nyawa penyelamat tidak bisa diselamatkan.**

 **Sang korban tewas di tempat, dengan peluru tertanam di dalam dadanya.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil memelukku.

.

.

 **-End-**

A/N: Biasanya saya buat poetry ada sempilan story tapi kali ini full poetry. Setelah sekian lama tidak menyeru seperti ini karena memang berpantangan, sekarang saya mau berseru. HIKS INI ABAL BANGET, APAAN WORD CUMA SEDIKIT DIPUBLISH GINI. MAAFKAN SAYA ... *mojok*

Ini terinspirasi dari video 'Wrinkle' dan awalnya mau buat mereka nikah. Saya walau fujoshi gak bakal ambil hardcore karena yang straight saja saya kurang nyali untuk itu. Tapi ini kayak curhatan, dan mereka masih berstatus sahabat.

Reviewnya ya~


End file.
